


I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “I miss you mummy,” Peggy said, speaking to her mum through the web camera.She was on her father’s lap, the lights from the Christmas tree flashing in the background. “I know,” Jemma whispered, speaking to her daughter. “I’ll be home soon, okay sweetie?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've horrifically messed up time zones here, but let's just say that Jemma's going by Scotland time instead of American....
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! Title from All I Want For Christmas Is You.

“I miss you mummy,” Peggy said, speaking to her mum through the web camera.

She was on her father’s lap, the lights from the Christmas tree flashing in the background.

“I know,” Jemma whispered, speaking to her daughter. “I’ll be home soon, okay sweetie?”

Peggy nodded, as Fitz fixed her hair. “You okay?” he asked his wife.

Jemma gave a heavy sigh. She had been stuck in America the last few days. She had went for a few days, as part of a consultation project but a snow storm had left her stuck there three days longer than she had hoped.

But she was finally getting a flight home. It would be flight early Christmas Eve, later that morning in fact, arriving back in Scotland just after six in the evening. And that’s all she cared about; getting home to see her family.

Peggy nodded. “What happens if you don’t? You’ll miss Christmas. I can’t… I can’t… we can’t celebrate it without you.”

Jemma frowned, watching as her daughter bit back tears. “Then we’ll celebrate when I get back, okay?”

Peggy nodded. “Will Santa still know to bring your presents?”

Jemma nodded, the pixels of her face blurring slightly. “Of course, sweetie. But I’ll be home soon okay. The announcement has just gone, I can board the plane now. I’ll be seeing you soon.”

“I love you,” Peggy said, smiling up at her mum.

“Love you took.”

“I’ll see you later, Jems,” Fitz said, smiling at his wife.

She returned the smile. “I have to go. I can’t miss this flight.”

Fitz nodded. “Yeah, yeah. See you soon.”

“Love you mummy.”

Jemma smile. “I’ll be home soon.”

And she was gone, the screen black.

Peggy turned to her father. “How long until mummy gets home?”

“About seven hours…”

Peggy groaned, falling forward into him.

“I know,” he rubbed her back. “But we can make biscuits for her coming home.”

Peggy’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Fitz nodded. “And buns.”

“A cake?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Peggy beamed up at him.

***

Five hours later, with the kitchen now clean, and enough food to feel a small nation, Peggy was getting ready to go. Fitz was getting their coats and shoes along with hats, scarfs and gloves.

“Have you heard from mummy?”

Fitz shook his head, as he attempted to get her arm into her coat. Peggy was going through that awkward phase where she wanted to do things her own way. In time pressured environments and situations like the one they were in now, it wasn’t as helpful as Peggy through it was.

“Why?”

“Because you can’t use phones on the airplane, now can you please get your arm in. If we don’t do this now, we can’t surprise mummy.”

This seemed to get her going, with the coat going on easy, followed by the shoes, then finally the hat, scarf and gloves.

Once Fitz was ready, he lifted his car keys, and Peggy into his arms, leaving the house and locking it behind him.

***

The flight was awful, and all she wanted to do was to get home. She was so close to home, and that’s where she wanted to be.

Home.

With her husband and her daughter.

When the fasten seatbelt sign came on, and Jemma put her tray up, she found herself gripping the armrests slightly harder than she should.

She still hated that sensation in her stomach, the feeling of falling.

Despite all the traumas she had been through, the fear of falling was still something that she didn’t like.

But she was landing.

She was home.

And that’s all that mattered to her.

She was home.

***

Getting through customs was easy enough. She only had one suitcase as she hadn’t been expecting to stay as long as she had.

Wheeling her suitcase through the airport, she felt her heart swell five sizes upon seeing her husband and her daughter.

Fitz had Peggy on his shoulders, and she was carrying a massive sign above her head that read ‘Welcome home mummy!” and Jemma couldn’t help the tears that were streaming down her face. She dropped the handle on her suitcase as Fitz set Peggy down.

Jemma dropped to her knees, and Peggy ran to her, ignoring everyone around her and into her mother’s arms.

Jemam hugged her daughter close, allowing the tears to flow. “I’ve missed you so much.”

Peggy nodded into her shoulder. “I missed you mummy.”

Jemma kissed her daughter on the head, and continued to cry.

Fitz gave over at this point, and Jemma stood up, Peggy still in her arms, and allowed herself to collapse in his embrace. He dropped the sign that Peggy and him has spent a number of hours making as he kissed her, long and tender.

Full of love.

It was a kiss to make up for the past number of days of being apart.

“Let’s go home,” he whispered as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded as he took her suitcase in his own hand and together, as a family.

***

Once in the car, Jemma sat in the back with her daughter, as per her request, as she listened to all they had done without her.

“And we tracked Santa!”

Jemma gasped. “You did?”

Peggy nodded eagerly. “We did it all day!”

“You have to show me,” Jemma said.

Peggy nodded, when a yawn escaped her.

“Tired monkey?” Fitz asked from the driver’s seat.

“No!” Peggy cried in shock.

Jemma laughed as her daughter leaned into her. “I think someone is.”

No reply from Peggy this time, as her eyes were closed and she had fallen asleep against Jemma. “She’s asleep,” Jemma whispered as Fitz pulled up to their cottage. Once there, Jemma lifted her out of the car, and into the house, tucking her into bed.

Once Jemma and Fitz had gotten into their pyjamas, and set out all of the presents for Peggy the next day, they curled up on the sofa together, a glass of wine each.

“I missed you,” she whispered, caressing his face.

“I missed you more,” he replied.

Jemma rolled her eyes. “Oh Fitz, does everything have to be a competition for you?”

He had a mischievous grin on his face as he took both glasses and set them on the coffee table. “I thought it was you who liked the competition.”

She laughed at this as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her in close.

He kissed her, in a more passionate manner than he had at the airport. She quickly followed, her hands snaking their way up his face, her fingers burying themselves in his curls.

Once they pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other. “I love you,” she whispered, knowing that she had said it so many times already but knowing that she had to say it more, to make up for all the times she had missed when she was in America.

He nodded, and tilted his head forehead, placing one on the end of her nose.

And this was all she wanted in life, to be home with her family.

**Author's Note:**

> And here marks the end of the Christmas fluff for 2016. Thanks for all the support you've given me over these past 10 days or so. It really makes my day and I am so glad that you enjoyed this.  
> Hope you've an amazing festive period, whatever you celebrate! Thanks again!


End file.
